Pequeños detalles
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Solo hay que tomarse un tiempo para conocer las cosas que te rodean. Feliz cumpleaños, Kurapika. 04/04.


Él siempre supo que lo que estaba esperando, deseando, anhelando para su vida no era una tarea fácil de realizar. Siempre supo, también, que los caminos que habían para llevar a cabo sus cometidos eran duros y complicados. Él siempre estuvo consciente de eso, de que en cualquier momento él podría llevar las de perder y que incluso en cualquier momento podrían arrebatarle su preciosa vida…. Él siempre tuvo conocimiento acerca de los peligros que estaban esperándolo, y aún así fue capaz de continuar con todo lo que se había propuesto, fue capaz de continuar en pie y fue capaz de luchar por aquellos deseos que se incrustaban tan celosamente dentro de su corazón. Aquel muchacho, de apariencia tan sencilla y hasta delicada, logró romper las barreras, cambiar los puntos de vista de muchas personas. Logró obtener lo que siempre deseó, y ahora estaba tranquilo. Su misión en su vida había terminado, no… mejor dicho la primera parte. Aún tenía cosas pendientes.

Desde pequeño fue un chico que mostró mucha inteligencia y capacidad en lo que hacía. Fue un chico único que dejaba en claro que había algo especial con él, y los adultos lo sabían a la perfección. Mediante fue creciendo su felicidad se le fue arrebatada y la muerte de todo su clan se posó en su vida. Todos murieron, menos él. Todos perdieron sus preciadas vidas, menos él. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero pronto comprendió que debía hacer pagar a los culpables, y recuperar aquellos ojos escarlata que correspondían únicamente a su clan, a su sangre. Poco a poco, fue cayendo en la oscuridad de la venganza. Pero… no perdió su humanidad, no perdió su personalidad… siguió siendo él, el mismo joven inteligente y con grandes capacidades generalmente. Siguió siendo aquel hermoso chico talentoso y virtuoso. Siguiendo siendo Kurapika Kuruta.

Poco después conoció a personas que nunca creyó iría a conocer, eran especiales. Absolutamente todas, eran especiales. Cada una poseía cualidades únicas que las caracterizaban, cosas que no todo el mundo poseía. Cosas que con solo pensar en ellas hacían que uno recordara exactamente a esa persona. Una increíblemente inocente y animadora sonrisa, una determinación envidiable, una mentalidad y personalidad misteriosa y a la vez tierna, una amabilidad mezclada con la firmeza. Esas eran las cosas que lograban describir a las personas que él tanto apreciaba y que agradecía enormemente al cielo haber podido conocer. Estaba contento de que podía ser capaz de presenciar sus sonrisas, aunque no estuviera por siempre y aunque tuviera que marcharse para cumplir su objetivo… él estaba muy feliz de que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos.

—_¡Kurapika!_

Una voz logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. El joven rubio volvió en sí luego de que sus oídos captaron aquel sonido de aquella dulce voz. Sus manos, que estaban apoyadas sobre la mesa, tocaron suave y lentamente la madera de la mesa mientras él se separaba de la misma lentamente. Su mirar se dirigió hacia la sala, donde se encontraban sus amigos: Senritsu, Gon, Killua y Leorio. Todos sonriendo para él, esperando a que él fuera con ellos para iniciar la celebración. Si, habían tomado un tiempo de su apretada agenda para reunirse y disfrutar aquel día tan especial. Los adultos hablaban calmadamente, mientras que los niños jugaban con lo primero que encontraban. Kurapika sonrió dulcemente, realmente él estaba siendo feliz en ese momento. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y ellos se levantaron de sus asientos. Gon y Killua tomaron confeti y en el mismo instante en el que Kurapika entró a la sala lo lanzaron al aire, haciendo todos esos pequeños fragmentos de papel colorido caer por doquier.

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kurapika! —_ dijeron todos al unísono, aplaudiendo, sonriendo y riendo alegremente. Kurapika también sonrió. Cosas tan sencillas podrían alegrar hasta el peor de los días.

Pero lo más importante es que… él era feliz.

_— Gracias..._

* * *

**_Si, soy consciente de que aún tengo que actualizar otros fics pero... ¡No pude evitarlo! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MI RUBIO HERMOSO! La inspiración me atacó aunque se me fue a mitad del fic ;_; Prometo que actualizaré pronto los otros (si es que algunos de ustedes lee los otros xD, gomen gomen!) Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Si lo leen, me gustaría que dejaran un review~ Me haría muy feliz saber lo que piensan. También, si tienen alguna critica constructiva caería perfecto ¡Soy toda oídos! (U ojos? lol) _**

**_¡Gracias por leer! _**

**_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece. Es de Togashi, no mío. De él._**


End file.
